Goodbye, Halcyon Days
by Meulin's Disciple
Summary: Seperated as the sun and moon are, they pine for each other. They wish to feel each other's tender embrace again, but to no avail. Can one survive when their heart is torn in two? Ulquihime. Oneshot. Character deaths. Rated M for safety. Please R & R.


_**A/N:** Hey peoples!!! =D_

_Um... well, Sunflowers in the Moonlight SHOULD be updated sometime soon... but for now you'll have to settle for this oneshot =P_

_So umm, yeah... I wanted to write something sad again. I've noticed that what I seem to have a knack for is fics in the first-person point of view, poems, sad fics and/or any mix of the above. Yeah, i know that was random. Whatever XD_

_I wonder if it's really possible for someone to die from grief..._

_I think it is..._

_ANYWAY!_

_Please read, enjoy, review, blah, blah, blah. XD_

* * *

Orihime hugged her knees tightly to her body, crying softly. It had become routine ever since she had been rescued (kidnapped in her mind, as ironic as that sounds); every night she would just break down and release her sorrows into the bleak enclosed space that was her room. Crying took her much of her time when she was home alone. Rarely did anyone ever come to visit. Even Tatsuki, who had once been a frequent visitor to the young woman's house only came over once in a blue moon nowadays.

_She doesn't want to be around me because she thinks I'm in love with a monster…_ Orihime thought bitterly and resumed her ritual of endless tears. Every night, she would come home, go to her room, and just let go. _Why can't they _see_?! I'm _in love_ with him!_

Ichigo said they brainwashed her. Uryu thought it to be nothing more than a severe case of Stockholm Syndrome. Chad kept his thoughts on the matter to himself and Rukia seemed to be baffled by the whole thing (and thus had _no_ thoughts on the issue).

"I just wish you would kidnap me again… This time, you wouldn't need to say a word…" the princess sobbed, "You could keep me forever…"

xXx

"_You are _mine, _woman; no one else's." her pale guardian stated. His voice was clipped and had a touch of a snarl hidden within the sultry tone._

xXx

She could've _sworn_ her heart had stopped at _that very moment_ if her inability to breathe was any indication. If her senses hadn't been _swarmed_ by… _everything_, she would've thought it was nothing more than a dream and would ever so fervently pray that she would never again awaken.

She had been eating (even Ulquiorra was surprised) and talking about Ichigo, not in the infatuated manner she might have only weeks ago, (as she had come to realize during her time in Las Noches that the affection she felt for him was just one of those teenage crushes), and Ulquiorra had slammed his hands onto the table and looked into her eyes so… carefully, as though looking for something. Apparently, he was silently thankful that what he was seeking wasn't there.

xXx

"_Y-yours…?" Orihime whispered, testing the word on her lips; she liked the way it sounded._

"_The shinigami cannot, _will not_ have you." Ulquiorra practically hissed and narrowed his eyes just a touch, "You are mine, and mine alone." That little bit that Ulquiorra's eyes closed was enough to make Orihime cease all thought processes; her breath caught in her throat. "I don't know what you did to me, woman, but I can't stop thinking about you…"_

xXx

She had no clue how it happened. How did it even _start_? But she found herself liking, and even _loving_ Ulquiorra. There was _something about him_ that she couldn't place. Maybe it was the fact that he even cared enough to bring her food everyday (although he said it was Aizen's orders, even Orihime knew better then to believe that)? Maybe it was the way he would actually_ listen_ to the things she said when she tried to make conversation with him?

She truly could never say what started this intense affection—no—this intense _love_ and _affection_ that she felt for him!

But now she was forced to be away from him (and what a _nightmare_ it had been for her to be without the one she loves).

She missed him.

xXx

_Clothes, torn and ragged in the midst of unleashed passion. Skin sliding against skin, made all the much easier with a thin coating of sweat to aid their efforts. Lips touching, mouths moving against one another._

_Moans torn from each other's lips, sounds of pleasure and wordless cries of wanting _more_ of each other. Names screamed at the peak of rapture._

xXx

"Damnable shinigami…" Ulquiorra muttered into the cloth of one bent knee. His hands rested pensively on that knee, "The woman was the one thing that was mine… and he took that away from me."

_She was the only thing I ever wanted…_

xXx

_The afterglow was short but sweet. Then a familiar reiatsu seeped through the fortress's walls._

_A reiatsu that was now unwanted._

_Ulquiorra pulled out of Orihime and began to stand but a soft tug on his hand stopped him momentarily. "Please don't go…" the desperation in the whisper of her voice was clear and the pleading look in her eyes almost made Ulquiorra lay back down beside her._

_But he couldn't do it._

_Not because of that damned "Aizen-sama", but because of the substitute shinigami and Soul Society. They believed that Orihime was a deserter, no better than Aizen or Gin or even Tousen (who claimed his ultimate goal was justice; his actions betrayed his words and, strangely enough, confused Ulquiorra to no end) and would likely execute her if they found her and really did think she had betrayed them. He wouldn't let such a horrible fate befall her. And so he merely whispered a sincere apology (though he felt he could never apologize enough), dressed himself, and left her room._

_His actions reminded him of a saying he once heard on one of his trips to the real world. A saying both he and Orihime thought of at that exact moment._

xXx

_Sometimes, when you really love something, you have to let it go._

xXx

"Orihime… come back to me…" he murmured wistfully.

xXx

"Take me away from here…" she whimpered through her tears.

xXx

As though Ulquiorra heard her distant plea, he whispered "I'm sorry…"

xXx

Only a month later, Ichigo and the others, minus Orihime, had gone to defeat Aizen once and for all.

It was only a month later that she could no longer feel Ulquiorra's distant reiatsu.

And it was only a month later that she cried herself to sleep harder than she ever had and never again awoke.

xXx

Only four days later, when her friends saw her in bed, her body cold, they looked for anything.

There was no knife.

There was no pill bottle.

_Nothing_.

But then Ichigo spotted a small post-it note on the wall above her bed.

On it read only three words; the very same three words he had seen in Orihime's diary after she was kidnapped.

xXx

_Goodbye, Halcyon days._


End file.
